


Hope

by Word_Architect



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Architect/pseuds/Word_Architect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick Poem that came to my mind while free-writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

In fairest days, when warm air fades  
The sun rises upon a land in haze.  
Angels sing of heavenly grace  
They tell a tale of coming days.  
Days of anguish and days of pain.  
Through it all, hope never fades.

Hope remains like a guide  
Shimmering and shining but never dies.  
For without hope there is no life.  
No life worth living, no life with pride.

Though we falter and we fall  
We must get up, we must move on.  
Every step forward is a winning one.  
Though dark times surround us all,  
Hope is the light guiding us on.


End file.
